


Part of You for Part of Me

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Exploration, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the darkness, Aiba asks, "What do you want to do to me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of You for Part of Me

**Author's Note:**

> June 2011: Start this fic.
> 
> February 2013: Realize I'll never finish the second half and try to get the first half to make sense on its own.
> 
> May 2015: Throw in the towel. This thing needs to get OUT OF MY WIP FOLDER.
> 
> Forever and always: ["Animal" by Empires](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZW1SUjHOeJo) is my go-to Modelpair song and is, of course, what this fic is named after.

In the darkness, Aiba asks, "What do you want to do to me?"

Jun turns onto his side, moving to drape his arm loosely around Aiba's waist. "What, right now?"

"Yes — wait, no." Aiba turns just enough to look Jun in the eye. "Tomorrow," he clarifies. "Or, whenever. Let's do something special."

"How special?" Jun asks. He has that look on his face like he's assessing whether it's worth the energy to entertain Aiba's wild ideas. But Aiba knows he can win Jun over.

"Like anything you want."

Jun hesitates. His arm tightens just the tiniest bit around Aiba's hips. "Anything?" he repeats.

Aiba nods. "Anything."

For a long time, Jun considers. The moment stretches on, easy and tensionless. Jun's breath is steady when he finally says, "I want to tie you up again."

"Okay," Aiba says, closing his eyes, trying to imagine the scene. "Where? How would you do it?"

Jun deliberates as he props himself up on one elbow. "On a table, maybe in the kitchen. Somewhere I can put you on display." He leans down to kiss Aiba's jaw; it's chaste for now, but something warm is coiling in Aiba's belly and he knows Jun can feel it too. "I'll put you on your hands and knees," he continues, reaching out to grasp Aiba's arms. His touch is gentle as he presses Aiba's wrists together, palm to palm. "Like this," he says, "tied to the legs of the table — your ankles, too — so you can't get away."

Aiba's pulse speeds up at those words. He leans up to kiss Jun, but Jun leans away, tightening his grip on Aiba's wrists just briefly before he lies back down to pillow his head on Aiba's shoulder. Jun's got an idea in his head now, and once it's there, he won't be stopped.

He and Aiba are alike in this regard.

"What next?"

Jun's fingers drift up to ghost across Aiba's lips, fingertips just barely touching the soft skin there. Meanwhile, Jun's own lips are close enough to the corner of Aiba's jaw that when he speaks, Aiba can feel his warm breath. "I'll blindfold you."

Aiba moves to nip at Jun's fingers, but Jun's hand is already flitting away, fingertips playing down Aiba's chest to stop at his stomach, over the sheets, marking swirling patterns in the satin. His touch is still soft, but the air feels electric around them now and Aiba can feel Jun growing hard against his thigh. "And then?" he prompts.

"I'll tease you," Jun answers without hesitation. His voice is a playful whisper.

"How?"

"I'll work you over with my hands and mouth. I'll touch you everywhere, and leave marks in all the places those photographers will never see, and I'll open you up with my fingers until you're going crazy with it. And then I'll step back. Watch you panic." Jun's voice is even, his fingers still moving slowly, but his hips are moving against Aiba's in tiny, barely perceptible movements. He might not even realize he's doing it. "I'll listen as you beg me to let you come."

If Jun keeps this up, Aiba thinks he might start begging right now. He breathes deeply and asks, "Will you let me?"

Jun takes his time, as if he's considering. But Aiba is sure that he's had this planned out for ages; it just hasn't come up until now.

"Yes," Jun says. "But I'll make you cry first."

Aiba can't take it anymore. He turns onto his side and pulls Jun in for a kiss before Jun can move away. Jun sighs contentedly and melts into it, curling one arm between them, the other reaching up to loop over Aiba's shoulders, fingers catching gently in the longest locks of Aiba's hair. Aiba holds Jun close and can practically feel the way Jun concentrates on kissing him, as intently as he concentrates on everything else, everything in his life he feels passion for — kissing Aiba, working with Arashi, cooking pasta, reading manga, going over every detail of every concert until it's all perfect. When Jun decides that something is worth his full attention, nothing else even matters.

That's how Aiba feels sometimes, when they're together like this, when they're in the middle of a scenario like the one Jun just laid out for him. It's as if the entirety of Jun's energy is focused on him, bearing down on him like the pressure of a forming star: unthinkably heavy, leaving something shining and brilliant in its wake.

And in those moments, when Aiba is Jun's entire universe, Jun is Aiba's entire universe too.

 

Later, when they settle back down as the sweat cools on their bodies, Aiba asks, "Why do you do it? Why do you want to see me like that?"

It's not a defensive question. He's honestly curious, and he trusts that Jun will understand.

Jun looks like he _mostly_ understands, but there's a hint of self-consciousness in his eyes, in the way he worries his bottom lip between his teeth before he finally answers.

"Because it's beautiful."

He ducks away after that, unwilling to offer more. The night passes in silence; Jun falls asleep, and Aiba tries to make sense of what he's been given.

He thinks that he doesn't quite get it yet.

He'll keep trying.


End file.
